Christmas Day
by g0shawk
Summary: Shassie! A short ShawnLassiter oneshot because it's Christmas! Hurray!


**Author's Note: Merry Christmas, fellow Shassie fans!!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or it's characters, etc.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Carlton looked on in annoyance as Shawn handed out gifts to McNabb, O'Hara, and the Chief. _He better not have the nerve to come over here._ After chatting happily with O'Hara for a while, Shawn left the station. Without being sure why, Carlton felt slightly miserable as he watched him go. _What's wrong with me? I don't need anything from him! Humph!_ Ignoring the feeling of loneliness that overtook him as he tried to get back to work, he couldn't help wondering what Shawn would be doing for Christmas.

---------

After leaving his dad's house, late Christmas morning, Shawn returned to his apartment with the nagging feeling that he had forgotten something. Sitting down, he went through a mental list. _I gave Dad his present, I gave Gus his present, I gave Jules her present…what else could I be forgetting? It's Christmas, so I don't have anything else to do…_ "Wait, I didn't get Lassy a present! That's it!" _I wonder what he's doing? Is he by himself? _Saddened by the idea of anyone spending Christmas alone, Shawn thought, _I should visit him. _His mind made up, he grabbed some money and took off. Stopping by the mall first, Shawn contemplated what to get the detective. He grinned as he remembered something. Looking through the stores, he finally found what he was looking for. A display of snow globes was set up behind a shop window. Inspecting them carefully, his eyes lit up as he came across one containing a miniature civil war scene. _Strange for a snow globe to have, but hey, I'm not complaining._ After paying to get the gift wrapped at the counter, Shawn returned to his motorcycle and set off in the direction of Lassiter's apartment.

---------

Taking another sip from the glass of wine in his hand, Carlton gloomily contemplated the specks on his ceiling. Having opened the present from his sister earlier that morning, he pondered how to spend the rest of the day. When he was married, he had at least had someone to celebrate with. Now he had no one, and nothing to celebrate. _Second Christmas without her, and not even a card this year. Damn. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and just get used to it. Nobody cares._ He would have gone in to work, but the chief had sent him home at six p.m. sharp on Christmas Eve, forbidding him from setting foot in the station unless she called him specifically. He grimaced, recalling her words.

"_No, Detective Lassiter. Go home. It's Christmas Eve; you aren't needed."_

That had stung. He knew she hadn't meant it like that, but it still hurt. He had tried to argue, but the chief had been relentless.

"_Chief, please. I need to come in tomorrow!"_

"_Carlton! Stop arguing with me! It's Christmas, give yourself a break…you deserve it."_

"_But—"_

"_No! Go away!"_

Glumly, he had grabbed his things and left. After a quiet Christmas Eve spent watching reruns of old holiday movies on TV, he had retired early and woken up in the morning at the usual time. Now, keeping the phone nearby, in the off chance that he might be called in, he stayed quietly on the couch, wishing desperately. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the silence. He jumped in surprise, accidentally dropping the wine glass and spilling the dark liquid all over the couch, the carpet, and himself. Cursing, he crossed the room and flung open the door without bothering to check the peephole.

Shawn stared at him curiously, noting the stains on his clothes. "Uh, are you okay, Lassy?"

"Spencer?" he growled, unsure how to react. "What are you—"

"Doing here?" The younger man grinned cheerfully. "I came to wish you a Merry Christmas!" He paused, and then set down the bag he was holding and opened his arms wide. "You look like you could use a hug!"

_I really could, _Carlton thought as he stepped backwards out of reach. Unfortunately, that gave Shawn enough room to get by him and walk inside. Sighing, Carlton closed the door behind him and turned around, crossing his arms. "What do you want, Spencer?"

"Come on now, Lassy! Is that any way to greet a friend on Christmas?"

_Friend?_ "Uh…"

Plopping himself down on the couch, Shawn reached into his bag, pulling out a nicely wrapped gift. "Come on! Look, I even got you a present!"

Curious despite himself, and rather touched, Carlton gave in and joined Shawn on the couch. Awkwardly, he took the gift, glancing at Shawn, who was beaming in delight. Inexplicably, he felt his cheeks flush slightly as he saw the sparkle in the other man's eyes. Looking away hurriedly, he removed the wrapping paper, and flinched as he realized what he was holding. _Ergg…_ Holding the snow globe out at arm's length, he tried to stay calm. Shawn patted him on the shoulder, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Sorry, man. I couldn't resist. But look, it's not all bad." Plucking the snow globe out of Carlton's hand, Shawn held it closer and pointed out the little scene within. Carlton almost smiled as he saw the tiny men in uniform holding their rifles at the ready. Taking it back, he turned it upside down and then right side up, watching the snow swirl around inside.

---------

Shawn's heart leapt unexpectedly as he observed Lassiter's reaction. _What was that? Weird…_ The detective set the globe down on the table and turned back to face Shawn. He coughed, looking slightly embarrassed, but still pleased.

"Listen, Shawn…"

_Did he just--?_

Lassiter seemed to realize at the same time that he had called Shawn by his first name. He flushed, but didn't correct himself. "Thanks. For…the present. And…for…coming."

Shawn nodded, feeling odd. "Anytime, Lassy-face."

As Lassiter continued to speak, Shawn noticed that their hands were nearly touching. He wondered what would happen if he reached out and held the other man's hand.

"I was….really…lonely, before you…showed up."

_Why is he telling me this?_

"I wasn't having a very good Christmas. In fact, it was…pretty awful…"

Shawn brushed Lassiter's fingertips lightly with his own. When the hand twitched, but didn't move away, Shawn took hold of it warmly. The detective's voice trembled as he continued.

"Until…now."

Afraid of what he would find in Lassiter's gaze, Shawn engulfed him in a hug. "Merry Christmas, Lassy." After a moment, Lassiter lifted his arms up and placed them gently on Shawn's back, returning the embrace. Shawn squeezed him contentedly, breathing in the scent of wine and the unique smell that was the other man. _How long has it been since anyone hugged him like this?_

As they parted, Lassiter murmured, "Merry Christmas…Shawn."

Shawn looked up, finally meeting the brilliant blue eyes that were staring back at him. He forgot to breathe, overcome by the intensity of the emotions that were clearly visible in the sapphire orbs. Pulled towards each other as if by gravity, the former rivals came face-to-face, centimeters apart, and then paused.

"Why are we doing this?" Lassiter whispered.

"Who cares?" Shawn replied just as softly. "It feels _right_."

Lassiter smiled genuinely. "Yes…it does."

Leaning forward at the same time and closing the gap, their lips met in a soft kiss. Both men shivered, and sat back slightly. Eyeing each other momentarily, they grinned, and kissed again, reassured. As Shawn opened his mouth, surrendering himself completely, only one thought managed to cross his mind, and he knew, somehow, that Lassiter was thinking the exact same thing.

_Best. Christmas. Ever._


End file.
